Back to the Future l
Plot (Spoilers!) In 1985 in the fictional town of Hill Valley. California, Marty McFly and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker run into the principle at their school for being late once more. Later, Marty auditions for his schools's Battle of the Bands but is rejected for being too loud. Later, Marty arrives home to see his father, George, is being harassed by his supervisor, Biff Tannen, and his mother, Lorraine, is an overweight, depressed alcoholic. Later that night, Lorraine recalls a memory about how she met George, by accidentally hitting him with a car and she helped him back to health. Later on, Marty get invited by the eccentric scientist Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown to meet him at the Twin Pines Mall parking lot to show him something early in the morning. Doc Brown shows Marty a time-machine built from a DeLorean. Doc Brown pulls out a controller and sets the date back November 5th, 1955 when he conceived of the idea of the time-machine. Whilst doing this, terrorists arrive unexpectedly and shoot Doc Brown. Marty manages to make it into the DeLorean, but accidentally goes back in time while trying to escape the terrorists to November 5th, 1955 but after arriving in 1955 he doesn't find any plutonium to make it back to modern times. Marty comes into contact with teenage George (his father) and saves him from in oncoming car, but he gets hit with the car. After becoming unconscious because of the car accident, he wakes up in Lorraine's (Marty's mom) bedroom as she aids him to health as she is in love with Marty. Marty manages to track down younger Doc Brown for help. Without any plutonium, Doc Brown explains that the only power that would power the car would be 1.21 Gigawatts, but the only way to get that power is through a bolt of lightening. Marty shows Doc a paper about what time the lightening bolt strikes and where it will happen. Doc instructs Marty that it is very important that Marty does not leave the house and interact with people as it can mess with the future but because of this, Doc ignores any warnings Marty has about his death in the future. But when Marty realizes that he has prevented his parents meeting by saving George from the car accident, Marty must find a way to introduce George and Lorraine together or he and his family will be erased from the future. After Lorraine ask Marty to go to the school dance, Marty comes up with the plan to inappropriate advances to Lorraine in hopes for George to swoop in and save her. But the plan goes south when alcohol driven Biff takes Lorraine. With George angry, he comes in and lands a punch on Biff, saving Lorraine from him. George and Lorraine go to the dance together where they share their first kiss as Marty plays in the band. When the storm arrives, Marty returns to the clock tower ready for the lightening to strike and ready to be sent back to 1985. Now 1985, Marty runs up to Doc after the shootings and sees that he survived, because of his bullet proof vest. Doc Brown took Marty's warnings from 1955. Doc takes Marty back home and leaves. The next morning, Marty wakes up to his father being a successful author and quite self-confident, his mother happy and fit, and his siblings having a successful business, and Biff is a auto-valet. Marty then reunites with Jennifer as Doc Brown comes back insisting that they come with him to help with a problem in 2015 with their future children. They board the now upgraded DeLorean with hover technology and the power to warp time. Category:Movies & Television shows